


Wimbledon

by ILOVECATS27



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Wimbledon (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wimbledon (2004 Movie) Fusion, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVECATS27/pseuds/ILOVECATS27
Summary: Has anyone ever watched the movie wimbleton?  Imagin that movie but klaus as the going to retire tenis player and Caroline as the up an coming tennis star Stephan the best friend or even Marcelus. Tyler as the jerk star player he has to verse in the end plus other villians throughout. Then add his family with kol gambling against him the entire time to the end. You can even add Henrik as the ball boy that he keeps bumping into throughout the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work please be kind.

Rackets Striking Tennis Ball]

 

 

[Striking Continues]

 

 

[Crowd Exclaims]

 

 

[Man Narrating]

We all start off in life

with a dream, don't we?

 

 

For a tennis player,

it's being in the final

of the Grand Slam...

 

 

center court, a high lob,

a smash.

 

 

Game, set and match...

you're a champion.

 

 

\- [Crowd Cheering]

\- You're number one.

 

 

But for most tennis players,

that's all it ever is... a dream.

 

 

The reality is another story...

my story.

 

 

You see that good-looking fella?

 

 

No, not the kid in white.

The other, tired, good-looking fella.

 

 

Yeah. Him.

Well, that's me.

 

 

British Davis Cup a long time ago.

 

 

Two singles titles even longer ago.

 

 

Presently ranked th in the world.

 

 

[Ball Bounces]

Sport is cruel.

 

 

[Umpire Speaking French]

Now, I know it doesn't

sound too bad.

 

 

Four million tennis players in the world,

and I'm th.

 

 

But what that really means is this...

 

 

guys out there are faster,

 

 

stronger, better and younger.

 

 

And it gets you thinking.


	2. Begining

[Woman's Voice]

You'll be in...

The prime of my life.

 

 

[Man's Voice] How long can Klaus Mikaelson

keep playing this game?

[Older Man's Voice] Time to retire gracefully.

 

 

[Klaus Thinking]

Stop it. Stop it. Just serve.

 

 

[Klaus Narrating]

These young guys... where do they

get the energy, the focus?

 

 

No fear. You see,

the one thing you can't have is fear.

 

 

And for the first time in my life,

I'm afraid.

 

 

Not oflosing.

I'm not even afraid of the kid.

 

 

I'm afraid of what happens

if that ball keeps going by me.

 

 

What happens then?

 

 

I hope you don't mind, but I took

the liberty of having it engraved.

[Disco]

 

 

\- Wow.

\- [Chuckles] Exactly.

 

 

Frankly, my biggest problem

is parking.

Right.

 

 

Mm, not for you, of course.

No. Your own space.

 

 

Nameplate again.

Oh, good.

 

 

[Chuckling]

Hello, lan. Is this the young man

you were telling us about?

 

 

Mm-hmm. Klaus Mikaelson,

the one and only.

 

 

Once ranked

20th in the world, I hear.

 

 

Uh, 15th, actually,

for the better part of' .

 

 

Yes. Klaus's got himself

a wild card at Wimbledon.

 

 

\- Then we're hoping he'll be

hanging his racket here at the club.

\- Well, we'll see.

 

 

We shall look forward to giving you

a peek at our ground strokes.

Won't we, ladies?

 

 

\- Oh, do shut up, Sylvia. Good luck

at the championships, young man.

\- Thank you very much.

 

 

[Clears Throat]

Yes. Carry on.

Uh, Klaus. Klaus.

 

 

Watch the ladies.

Occupational hazard.

Of course.

 

 

Oh, look at this.

Look at this.

 

 

Completely new hybrid.


	3. Chapter 3

Completely new hybrid.

Yes, developed by the Yanks.

 

 

Firm but springy.

 

 

Look, Klaus.

 

 

I can't wait forever.

There's no one else I'd rather...

lan.

 

 

Look no further.

You have your tennis director.

 

 

Oh, that is splendid.

So splendid.

 

 

Oh, look. That's Klaus Mikaelson,

the new pro.

 

 

Once ranked 20th

in the world.

 

 

15th!

I was ranked 15th in the world.

 

 

[Klaus Narrating]

What makes one tennis player

different from another?

 

 

It isn't a killer forehand or serve.

Lots of people have those.

 

 

But the great ones

have something else.

 

 

Some say it's a supportive family.

 

 

Others say it's being hungry,

really hungry.

 

 

But as you can see,

I've never been hungry.

 

 

Hello.

And as far as

a supportive family goes...

 

 

Mum? Dad?

 

 

[Woman Moans, Muffled]

Anybody home?

 

 

[Man, Woman Moaning]

 

 

[Moaning Continues, Louder]

 

 

Hello, Kol.

[TV Woman Moaning]

 

 

Life still giving

you trouble, is it?

 

 

Deep Throat. Director's cut.

Absolute classic.

 

 

\- [Man, Woman Arguing, Indistinct]

\- Hey.

 

 

[Kol] They've been at it like that...

like cats and dogs... for weeks.

 

 

[Arguing Continues, Indistinct]

You all right, Dad?

 

 

Yes, yes, yes.

 

 

You got our Wimbledon tickets

sorted yet?

 

 

'Cause, you know,

I don't wanna miss

your grand finale.

 

 

Interesting bit of trivia actually.

I've never won a match at Wimbledon

with my family in attendance.

 

 

[Laughing]

We're not invited?

No.

 

 

\- They're not gonna like that.

\- What won't I like?


	4. They meet

Hello, darling.

You're looking rather gaunt.

 

 

Thank you.

Why is Dad so upset?

Oh. Ridiculous man.

 

 

For some reason, he believes

I'm having an affair with Ansel.

 

 

Mother. He saw you snogging

in the club car park.

 

 

Well, that would do it.

Not in the kitchen.

Elijah would agrre with me so would Rebekah.

 

 

I wanted your father to see us.

That was the point.

 

 

Shake him out of his stupor,

compel him to act.

 

 

I heard from your brother you're planning to retire

to babysit a bunch of old ladies.

 

 

Not what your father and I

had in mind all those years ago

cheering you on.

 

 

And do you know why?

Because we believe you to be

a truly great tennis player.

 

 

[Groans] Oh, God.

You've just always been afraid

to admit it to yourself.

 

 

I'm not afraid.

I'm old.

Oh, don't be absurd.

 

 

Thirty-one is not old.

It is in tennis years.

 

 

I might as well be your age.

Thank you, dear.

 

 

And I'm tired of hotels,

and I'm tired of airports...

 

 

and long-distance love affairs

that never go anywhere and...

 

 

\- Losing?

\- Yeah, losing. Thanks, Kol.

 

 

Now tell her about the tickets.

 

 

Tickets?

 

 

Oh, God. You really are

a wanker, aren't you?

 

 

Harsh but fair.

 

 

[Door Slams]

[Mother]

Why doesn't he have the tickets?

 

 

I mean, do you know why?

What does he think?

 

 

Does he think

we're going to sit here

watching it on television?

 

 

\- [Continues, Indistinct]

\- Dad, what are you doing up there?

 

 

I should've moved up here

years ago.

 

 

[Sighs]

 

 

Right. Well, I'm off

up to Wimbledon then.

Righto.

 

 

Klaus.

Yeah.

 

 

Remember I always told you

that tennis was a gentleman's game?

 

 

Yeah.

Total bollocks.

 

 

Everything I ever told you...

total bollocks.

 

 

Right then.

 

 

\- Welcome to the Dorchester, Mr. Mikaelson.

\- Thank you.

 

 

You have a suite, top floor.

Wonderful view.

 

 

Really, I think

you might have made a...

[Talking On Phone, Indistinct]

 

 

\- Thank you.

\- [Everyone Chattering]

 

 

Wow.

 

 

[Water Running]

 

 

Well, they weren't wrong

about the view.

 

 

You need something?

Yeah, l...

 

 

I'm so sorry.

I was given the key to Room .

 

 

This is Room ...

my .

 

 

Oh, right. Your .

Well, that makes perfect sense.

 

 

\- What makes perfect sense?

\- You see, I'd reserved a more modest room.

 

 

Now I'll go down

to the front desk and...

 

 

thank them for this dreadful error.

 

 

[Laughs]

Good-bye then.

 

 

Yes, good-bye. And may

I say good body... Luck!

 

 

Shit. I meant...

 

 

Shit.

 

 

Oh. Lovely kitchen.

 

 

This way.

[Door Opens]

 

 

See now? That's much cozier.

 

 

Yeah. I get a lot of questions

about my personal life.

 

 

\- I usually don't answer them.

\- [Meredith Fell] That's why

it's called a personal life.

 

 

Right. I mean, I just want

to focus on my game, you know?

 

 

Unfortunately... I have to agree

with my dad on this one...

 

 

all that other stuff

just gets in the way.

 

 

But, Caroline, you have had problems

with chair umpires this year.

 

 

Some of the players think

you go out of your way

to disrupt a match.

 

 

I really don't.

I mean, you know,

 

 

maybe I go a little

over the top sometimes,

 

 

but, you know, maybe that's what

I need to do to play my best.

 

 

And that's why I came to London...

to win Wimbledon.

 

 

We'll be watching.

Good luck.

 

 

Gonna knock 'em dead this year, Klaus?

That's the idea, Finn.

 

 

I've got a strong feeling.

Thanks, Finn.

 

 

Gonna knock 'em dead

this year, Lucien?

I'll do my best for you.

 

 

[Finn]

I've got a strong feeling.

 

 

\- [women] See you later.

\- Hey, Marcel. You wanna go for dinner?

 

 

Afraid not. There's a chance

I may get lucky tonight.

Oh, really?

 

 

Intriguing Irish girl.

Her father owns much of Dublin.

 

 

Excellent.

She have a sister?

 

 

Only child.

Tragic.

 

 

I should stay

and work on my serve anyway.

 

 

This is my last hurrah.

I wanna go out in style.

 

 

Well, that's the spirit, old man.

[Racket Strikes Ball]

 

 

[Exhales]

 

 

Bugger.

 

 

[Woman Grunts]

Oops.

 

 

Sorry. Wrong court.

Forgotten me already?

 

 

God, no. You're the lady

with the lovely... kitchen.

Uh-huh.

 

 

Caroline Forbes right?

And you're?

 

 

Klaus. Klaus mikaelson.

Nice to meet you,

Klaus Klaus Mikaelson.

 

 

\- Five quid says you can't do it again.

\- Mm-hmm.

 

 

Ten bucks says

you can't hit two in a row.

 

 

You're on.

 

 

Lovely form.

Thank you.

 

 

Hmm. You're exceeding

my expectations.

Mine too.

 

 

Do it with a slice serve,

I'll treat you to fish-and-chips.

 

 

Ooh. The pressure's on.

 

 

Lovely toss.

 

 

\- Fish-and-chips it is then.

\- Caroline, sweetheart,

what the heck are you doing?

 

 

\- Oh, just one more serve, Daddy.

\- You gotta be back in the hotel

in 10 minutes for an interview.

 

 

Two seconds, okay?

 

 

It's funny. You don't seem

the "Daddy" type.

 

 

Hit this one,

and I'll sleep with you.

 

 

\- [Groans]

\- I'm so sorry!

 

 

Too bad. You could've

used the workout.


End file.
